moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Girrand Alexgard
Girrand Alexgard (Born April 2, L.C 10) is a brave warrior in service of the Citrine Eagle and veteran of the Grand Alliance. A skilled tactician, a grand craftsman in the ways of the forge as well as a scholar of history and the arts. Currently a Private of the Citrine Eagle. He is strong, courageous, noble and clever, yet can be stubborn as a giant. History Girrand was born in Lordaeron Capital during the Second War, when his father Wulfric, currently a knight-errant at the time, was fighting the Old Horde. He grew up in Andorhal with his family after the Second War was ended. Girrand at a young age was always an adventurous child, who always stumbled upon trouble but manage to handle his own against whatever he faced. When he was 8 years old, he began his training in the ways of the sword by his father, and an High Elven swordmaster Ithamel Sunforge, brother of Aerithus Sunforge; the blacksmith for whom Wulfric saved during the Second War against a Black Dragon tamed by the Dragonmaw Clan. During the Third War, Girrand's family was destroyed by the betrayal of his brother Rhodan, who lead undead warriors to his family's estate; when Girrand was only 14 years old. Rhodan killed his father Wulfric when he was fighting the undead warriors not realizing who was commanding them until it was too late, but gave Girrand enough time to escape while the estate was burning to the ground by the solid hatred caused by Rhodan. Wulfric told Girrand before his demise, "Go my son! Go to Stormwind! Your uncle Benard will help you build a new life there!" After Girrand made his escape from the estate, Rhodan stabbed Wulfric in the stomach with a rune blade, given to him by a Lich. Girrand was able to escape the rampage of the Scourge during the Third War with only his father sword, Galdrayne, the Dragonclaw, and a small sack of gold given to him to start a new life. However, he was tracked down by ghouls and would have faced a terrible demise, but Uther the Lightbringer saved him by destroying the ghouls with the holy light, turning the ghouls to ashes with a single blow of his hammer. Given enough time to escape Lordaeron, he manage to reach the Arathi Highlands only badly injured from the ghoul attack. He was later taken in by a caravan of dwarves escorted by Falurt Runehammer who treated his wounds and took him to Ironforge. During his time in Ironforge, he continued his training in combat and was introduced the craft of smithing and runecrafting. When Girrand was fully recovered, he decided to stay in Ironforge for a while to apply his new focus on the ways of the Forge. When Girrand reached the age of 15, he decided to continue his journey to Stormwind after he obtained his Journeyman level of Smithing and runecrafting. While traveling through the passes, hills and mountains heading to Stormwind, he faced Gnolls, Ogres and Murlocs. When Girrand finally reached Stormwind, he found his uncle Benard and lived with him in his workshop forging swords, armor and horse shoes. Until, Benard was called to serve the Alliance in Arathi as a smith to forge and repair weapons and armor, however he never returned. Girrand heard of what happened to his uncle and so signed up to fight against the Horde and to find his uncle, however learned his uncle was executed by Overlord Mog'throk. Girrand trained hard in the Alliance military and exceeded his peers in the ways of the sword. When his time came to fight the Horde in Arathi, he saw what befell to his uncle. His uncle's head was put on a spike in the hills of the Arathi Highlands, with a look of horror as blood covered his face. Girrand was outraged and sought vengeance for what happened to his uncle. When the battle in the Arathi Basin occurred, he sought the Overlord while fighting wave after wave of orcs along side his comrades, until he finally faced him in battle. In a one on one struggle Girrand fought his uncle's murderer and avenged him by chopping off the Overlord's head out of berserk rage. Ever since then, Girrand served the Alliance and quested across the world, fighting monsters, finding treasure, and sought vengeance for his family's destruction... by killing Rhodan and destroying the Scourge. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Grand Alliance Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Lordaeronian